1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image monitoring system and an image monitoring program that can display an image in a camera connected to a network and that can record and reproduce the captured image, and in particular, it relates to an image monitoring system and an image monitoring program equipped with the function of detecting a moving object in the captured image.
2. Background Art
Image monitoring systems are systems that display images captured by a plurality of cameras on a monitor in split views to allow the images to be watched at one place at the same time and that record the captured images and reproduce the past images as necessary. In recent years, such image monitoring has been executed, in view of improvement in security, not only inside and outside of banks and shops such as convenience stores but also in companies, parking lots, streets, schools, apartments, detached houses, and other places.
On the other hand, network-ready image monitoring systems have appeared in which a plurality of cameras is connected to a network so as to allow management of display, storage, and reproduction of images via the network, as image-capture cameras have become sophisticated and fallen in price, recording media have increased in capacity and fallen in price, and networks have developed.
Such image monitoring systems have the function of detecting a moving object from images captured by cameras, which is applied to monitoring works. This moving-object detecting function is used for operations such as finding a difference in pixel value between the present frame and a preceding frame to detect a moving object according to the value of the difference or the size of the area where the difference occurs, displaying the position of the moving object on monitors, or recording an image only when detecting a moving-object (for example, refer to JP-A-9-186988).